


A piece of heaven

by AvaDay



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ее не удивляет его история. Она не успокаивает его сказкой, что однажды он сможет вернуться домой. Она говорит "Зато ты нашел нас".</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A piece of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006ом году.

В глазах Кейли он видит абсолютное счастье. Она - маленький ураган радости и энергии. Она первый человек, который улыбается Дину в этом удивительном, но таком понятном ему мире. Ее не удивляет его история. Она не успокаивает его сказкой, что однажды он сможет вернуться домой. Она говорит "Зато ты нашел нас". И Дин не верит в богов, которых нет в этом мире, но все равно каждый день благодарит их. Девушка убеждает капитана, что Дин сможет быть полезен команде. Никто не знает, какие умения этого парня им пригодятся, но все ей верят. Он верит, когда она говорит, что любит его. И самое главное - она верит ему, когда он обещает сделать ее счастливой.


End file.
